


You're My Case.

by SereneMimi



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneMimi/pseuds/SereneMimi
Summary: It's a long journey before Todd and Dirk realise how they truly feel towards one another. And it takes much more courage than anyone had thought to truly come with one's feelings.Todd never thought things could get worse,WhilstDirk never had thought he even has a second chance.





	1. A New Case

It has been a half year since Dirk had opened his agency, with Todd and Farah and the unknown presence of Mona that wasn’t discovered until a few weeks later. Farah was cleaning and tidying around the Office after the Rowdy 3 has crushed with Amanda to visit the office.

Todd walked into the office with a cup of coffee in his right hands and a bunch of paperwork yet to be done with his left.

“When are we going to be done with this paperwork? It sucks more than being on a case.” Todd sighed as he sat down in his chair. Dirk’s desk was opposite his desk and Farah was adjacent to him. The cases have been quite ‘normal’, no magic, no parallel worlds or time machine, not that Todd complained, but Dirk did.

“Ugh, this is so booring.” He tried to prove his point by dragging the last word. He was spinning in his new chair after the Rowdy 3 had accidentally broken it, while all sitting on top of it, whilst attacking one another, not that Dirk minded because he loved the new ‘spinning chair’ as he called it.

“Dirk, stop whining and start working please,” Farah said as she was done with watering the plants near the window.

“But…I don’t want to do this work; can we go get Ice Cream?” he stopped spinning in his chair after feeling slightly dizzy.

“Dirk, do your work now before Todd does it for you, per usual.” Farah eyed Todd towards the end of her sentence. She wanted to teach dirk some responsibility and Todd wasn’t helping when he helped Dirk whenever he pouted.

“Hey, you know that I only do it, so we don’t fall behind.” Todd reasoned. They’ve got to fill out of paperwork, for insurance purpose, reports they must give after cases to clients or to the police.

“You need to teach him responsibility Todd.”

“Please, I’m not his parents.”

And Dirk seemed to have shaken up a bit to Todd’s words of his parents.

Right, maybe he would be a different person if he had grown up with his parents, if he didn’t have to these psychic powers, but regardless Black-Wing seems to say that he would’ve hurt his parents if he stayed any longer with them, and that’s why they had to leave him to them.

Wanting nothing more than to remember the past, Dirk realised he was better off doing work. True to his thinking, he did quite a lot of paperwork by the end of the day, not realising the concern looks Todd was sending him.

By the time everyone was packing up, and ready to leave, there was a loud and rushed knock on the door.

Frowning, Farah looked over the boys for any suggestions of who could it be.

“It can’t be Amanda and the Rowdy, they already left for the week.” Todd crossed his hands.

Dirk simply shrugged as he approached the door and slowly opened it, revealing an old man, somewhere in his 60s.

“Dirk Gently?” questioned the client.

“You’re at the right place,” Farah said from behind.

“But – “

“I know, its quite late, but please I need the help. I’ll pay.”

-

“A new case!” Dirk spun excitedly in his chair.

“This is the most thrilling one so far!”

“Dirk, I’m not sure thrilling cases should be this exciting, I know exactly how it's going to end.” Farah sighed.

“So where do we start?” Todd questioned, looking down at a photo. A photo was of his grandson. The old man, known to be Smith Nelson, lost his grandchild a few years back and he had come running to the agency, coming all the way from Canada, with hopes for them to find him.

“Today!” Dirk quickly went to grab his yellow jacket.

“I’m not so happy with another missing case, not after the Patrick Spring case.” Todd placed the photo of the child. He was around the age of 8 in the photo, probably 13 now. He had an auburn hair, honey colour eyes and was very pale. His name was written behind the photo; ‘ Daniel Nelson’, Todd slowly brushed his thumb over it.

“Where are you going?” Farah questioned.

“We have a lead, why not?”

“it’s nearly half past eight.”

“So? Let’s not miss our chance of saving the boy! Plus, this is exciting, and I’m SO bored. Come on Todd let’s go! Don’t be such a bad Assis-friend!”

“Dirk, how many times do we have to talk about the term ‘Assis-friend’.”

Farah sighed as she grabbed her gun and a torch, thinking it may be very needed since it’s dark outside.

“I don’t understand how we going to find any clue at the location of which the grandson has gone missing, that was years ago. And it’s like a 30 min drive.” Todd complained as they climbed into the car.

“I’m driving Todd, we’ll be there in 15 minutes!”

“Oh Lord” Todd muttered as he grabbed his seat-belt tighter.

Why couldn’t this wait until tomorrow?

-

It was very quiet in the neighbourhood, there were barely any street lights around. From the information provided by the Grandfather, there were here on a few days trip to visit the child’s aunt, and as they were strolling around the neighbourhood, the grandfather had stopped to look at a shop of Antiques, and when he turned to his side to check on his grandchild, he was gone. He looked repeatedly for him, but there was no trace. Even after filling a missing person report, he has not been found. Thinking the agency was his only hope, he came running over to them.

“Dirk?” Todd questioned when he realised Dirk had a frown on his face, as he stared hard down an alley.

“Is this a hunch Dirk?” Todd tried again.

“Todd, do you want to go back home for now? Maybe we can come and check it out tomorrow. It’s too dark anyway and we might not find a clue. Plus, you were correct, what could we find after years? They probably took him to another place, possibly very far from here, we could also call- “

“Dirk, calm down. You’re just mumbling when you get nervous. Is this a hunch?”

Looking back into the alley one more time, Dirk nodded before looking into Todd’s eyes.

“It’s okay, let’s follow the hunch. You should trust it, right?”

That seemed to work, cause after thinking about it for few seconds, Dirk nodded and called to Farah – who was inspecting the walls? – to follow them down the alley.

“Let’s go” he commanded.

It was very narrow and quiet, that Todd could hear his own heartbeat. Why was his heart beating so fast anyway?

And then something moved. Out of instinct, Todd pushed Dirk aside and stepped forward.

“someone’s here” Farah stated the obvious.

Todd simply nodded.

He took a few more steps.

“It’s here!” Dirk said, in a much louder voice than a whisper. He really should trust his hunches by now, but he wasn’t always used to the injury and danger that it leads him into.

“What’s here? Keep it down.”

“Look, there’s a door.”

“How did you even see that dirk?”

“Well, I had my hand on the wall – I don’t know why – as we moved, and look, there seems to be un-evenness from here – to here – “Dirk said as he walked back and forth few steps, demonstrating to them.

The door was the same material as walls, but there was a slight gap between the two.

Farah and Dirk stepped forward towards the ‘door’ to examine it.

“There doesn’t seem to be a doorknob.” Farah examined the area after she took out her torch from her back pocket.

With what felt like few seconds, there were very light steps sound and then the sound of Todd’s cry.

“Todd!” Dirk was running to quickly hold Todd up before he fell to his knees.

“s-stabbed...” he was able to murmur.

“Breath Todd, keep breathing!” Farah instructed as she rapidly grabbed her gun and pointed it out, making sure the area was clear before using her phone to dial the emergency.

“Hold him carefully Dirk.”

But Dirk wasn’t even there, his breath was caught in his throat as his eyes were stinging and blurry. Todd seemed to have been trying to keep up with his breathing, as his hand was over Dirk’s, pressuring into it with every breath he took. Dirk kept the pressure on the wound behind Todd’s stomach.

“I’m…s-so…sorry” Dirk cried, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. “I…s-should’ve not…t-trusted m-myself…Todd…” and crying wasn’t even an option, due to the tightness in his chest and throat, he developed hiccups.

“Shhh…Ugh...Dirk...”

“‘s okay, ‘s okay” Dirk slowly whispered, re-position Todd in his lap as he cuddled him closer, steadying his breath for the sake of Todd to copy, which Todd seemed to pick up too.

Everything else was a blurry, even when the ambulance, alongside of the police has arrived, Dirk felt like screaming.

He was swaying when Farah slowly helped him to stand up on his feet, his shirt, jacket and pants were stained with blood.

He stared down at his hands that were soaked with blood as he whispered and choked on a cry.

‘I-it’s my fault….my fault F-Farah.”

‘Shh, Dirk. Look at me, please. Todd needs us right now. You can’t panic okay? You listening to me? I need to deal with the police, so I need you to take care of Todd. Would you rather go home and change first?”

Farah didn’t realise she was holding breath until Dirk shook his head, thinking he was completely out of it.

“I-I’ll go…”

“Okay then, I’ll grab a change of clothes for you and some stuff for Todd okay? You need to breathe. I checked the wound and it wasn’t a major or deep. Please.” Farah was desperate at this point. Dirk seemed to have gone pale with rapid and short breath.

He nodded and Farah guided him into the Ambulance seat, before rushing to the police to give in her explanation.

-

Dirk sat outside the operation room, arms wrapped around himself as he pushed himself on the cold wall. The light was too bright for Dirk, so he hid his head within his arms. He washed his hands from Todd’s blood earlier, but he can’t seem to get rid of the sensation that they’re still present.

His breath hitched as his mind played all type of tricks on him.

_“You can’t live outside, not in that peaceful world Icarus.”_

_“I’m here because I’m your friend.”_

_“Mama, where are we going? Is it the new home you told me about? Is father going to be there? Are you going to stay with me?”_

_“It’s your fault Icarus. It will be your fault.”_

“It’s my fault” Dirk took a sharp breath like he was swallowing needles.

“…my fault.” He whispered, as he closed his eyes and choked on a cry as a flashback of Todd’s smiling face hit him.

 


	2. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Todd gets frequent visits.

Todd woke up to the sound of the beeping machine and a heavy weight around his waist. He blinked few times from the blurriness in his vision. He aimlessly moved his hand around until he came in touch with soft hair.

He slowly tried to sit up, but that seems to grab the attention whoever was slumped on the chair next to him.

“Todd!”

“Morning” Todd tried to put a reassuring smile on his face. Dirk looked like a mess in front of him. His hair is in all different directions, clothes are wrinkled, dark circles under his eyes and Todd couldn’t help to find that Dirk's eyes didn’t have the normal bright stars dancing in his eyes.

“how are you feeling?” Dirk slowly shifted into a seating position, he was leaning on the bed hospital, probably napping.

“Great” Todd replied.

That seemed to have made dirk feel so much better, as he sighed in relief.

“I’m going to inform the others, I’ll be right back.”

Something was off about Dirk, but Todd couldn’t put a finger on it.

-

“I never thought my brother would be this weak.” Amanda chuckled as she sat down next to him on the chair, and all the Rowdy boys hanging around her, but Martin was missing.

“It was dark you know, and we were concentred on some door that we totally forget someone was there. He swiftly attacked me from behind.”

“Right. Feeling better?” She asked seriously.

“Yes, it’s actually not that bad. It hurts a little when I move but that’s about it.”

“The doctor said the wound was minor, but it will take it’s time to heal. I think whoever attacked us, or more specifically you, it’s aim wasn’t to hurt you but probably doesn’t want you back there; therefore, it’s probably a warning.” Farah concluded as she seated herself on Todd’s bed.

After Dirk had left that morning, Farah had joined him soon after, and it took Amanda and the boys to arrive a couple of hours later.

“Vogel will smash whoever hurt you Todd, your drummer’s brother, so we’ll protect you!” He said excitedly jumping up and down.

Todd had to chuckle to that.

“It’s okay, thanks for that. I’m sure we’ll solve it.”

 “So when can I get discharged?” not a big fan of being in the hospital.

“If everything goes accordingly, then you’ll back home by tomorrow,” Farah said as she took out her smartphone and then excused herself to receive a call.

 

 

“Where’s Martin?” Todd and the Rowdy 3 weren’t much of close friends really but seeing them once in a while seemed to have allowed their relationship to slowly develop, however, he could not put a finger on Martin, that leader seemed to have something with Todd and Dirk, but he couldn’t help asking.

“He’s outside waiting in the van with The Beast, can’t leave her alone nor bring her here.”

Todd nodded to Amanda’s response. Seemed reasonable.

“Where’s Dirk?” It’s been a while, and he hasn’t been back yet.

“I…- Well…the thing is…” Amanda seemed to stumble upon her response.

“He fought with Martin yesterday and he probably doesn’t want to be near us at the moment.”

“Cross!” Amanda sighed.

“What? Why did he fight with Dirk?” Todd frowned.

“Dirk seemed to have been upset because you got here, like blaming himself and Martin wanted to explain to him that that’s how things are sometimes, but they ended up arguing, Martin being in bad mood he screamed at Dirk – quoting – ‘fine you can continue blaming yourself and even if you were to live the next 10 years to make things right, you won’t!’ – he stomped off and then left.” Gripps explained using the best of his acting skills to demonstrate, moving from ‘slumped figure, with hunched back, standing against the wall’ (that is being Dirk), with an upset face to ‘standing still figure, arm crossed and a frown upon his face. (Acting out Martin).

“Gosh, thanks for that stage acting there.” Amanda chuckled.

“They’ll make up soon, don’t worry,” Cross reassured. “Our leader shows great concern for Dirk, just like for Drummer but he struggles to show it.”

Todd couldn’t help to feel worried, Dirk had always been frightened of the Rowdy 3, especially that he recalls Dirk telling him they were forced to experiment on each other, and the Rowdy had once fed off him. He knows he doesn’t hate him, but the strong emotion of fear is far more uncontrollable than the mind can handle.

-

It was after Amanda and the Rowdy had left that Dirk popped back in the room. He seemed to look a bit better than before, he washed his face, buckled his shirt, and brushed his hair.

“Your ‘I’ll be right back’, took longer than I anticipated for it takes.”

“Sorry about that, had some stuff to do!” his smile doesn’t reach that far.

He quietly takes a seat next to Todd bed.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have rushed things. I should’ve waited for the next day. I should not get excited about cases like this.”

“Hey, don’t apologise. Things happen for a reason.”

“No, they don’t!” he exclaimed. “Don’t say such bullshit.”

“Hey, what the hell?” Todd obviously realised he hit a soft spot by remembering what happened been recalled about Martin and Dirk argument, he just didn’t realise he said it. But thinking about it now, it was true. Things do happen for a reason, and it was out of their control, maybe they could’ve paid a bit of attention and maybe they could have started searching early the next day, however it could also be that Todd needed to be here at this moment, hospitalised. And Accidents do happen.

These were the things Todd had wanted to inform Dirk of right now, even though he knew how stubborn Dirk could get.

“Nothing, sorry. Never mind.”

It felt as if the thick layers of grey clouds that were covering the beautiful sunset outside of Todd’s hospital window had transferred into the room. The air was heavy, and the silence was sharp.

The sun had already begun setting by the time Dirk had returned to the room after excusing himself that early afternoon.

The only reason Todd let it go for now is that he could see how much of a mess Dirk has made himself during the time Todd was unconscious. Knowing well how dirk thinks by blaming himself as he recalls the distrust and the willpower Dirk lost during the Wendimoor case.

They spent the next 15 minutes with Dirk fidgeting with the hem of his jacket and Todd in deep thinking.

 “What object would you want to be reincarnated as? Apart from an animal of course.” Dirk asked breaking the silence.

Todd gave him a ‘What the hell’ kind of look, but regardless he tried to answer the question.

“Hmm, I think Mona will be better at answering this question.”

Dirk chuckled a little.

“yes, but what about you?”

It only took a few seconds of deep thinking before Todd was able to answer him.

“A train station clock”

“Why?” asked Dirk, unfazed by the answer he got in response to his question.

“Hmm…If I was a train station clock in a busy place, seeing the world go by with people rushing for their next train, people meeting up for their first time in ages, that would be awesome!”

“Who would win in a fight between You and Amanda?”

“Amanda obviously, she would kick my ass and your ass Dirk, at the same time.” That seemed to make dirk smile, like a real smile.

“Would – “

“Hey, it’s my turn!” Todd protested.

“Go ahead.”

“Would you rather be deaf or blind?”

“really Todd? I thought you would go for something…”

“Wilder? Weirder? Aliens questions?” Todd filled the gap for Dirk. “Come on Dirk, let’s try asking normal questions.”

“Hmm…” Dirk took a moment to think about his response.

“Deaf.”

“Why?”

“I can’t go a day without seeing your face, Todd.”

There was a long pause before Todd choked on the slip of water he was gulping whilst Dirk answered his question.

“My turn my turn!” Dirk said eagerly without letting Todd react to his answer.

It took a good minute for Dirk to come up with this next question.

“If you had to describe your life in 20 words or less, what would you say?”

“Fuck.”

“Todd!”

“Okay okay, it’s still ‘Fuck’ but with ‘up until I met Dirk Gently who went right through my window and he flipped my life upside down.”

“ _Jesus_ is this a battle of complimenting one another?” Dirk said with a half a yawn, covering his mouth.

“Consider it the first and last time.”

Dirk nodded.

“Want to sleep, Dirk?” Todd suggested after another yawn escaped Dirk.

“Mhm…” he nodded slightly.

“come on,” Todd said as he shuffled over with more effort than needed and padded the empty space beside him.

It didn’t take long for Dirk to remove his shoes and slide in next to Todd.

it wasn’t like Todd always invited Dirk to nap next to him, but there wasn’t the slightest discomfort between them.

It simply felt normal.

“Sorry…”

“Shh, sleep for now Dirk. It feels like you need it more than me.”

“Todd…” he said as his eyes fluttered “…sorry.”

And when Todd was 110% that Dirk was in a deep sleep, he slowly stroked his hair away from his eyes.

“Sleep tight buddy” he whispered.

-

It wasn’t long enough until Todd was waking in shock of a whimpering Dirk next to him.

“Stop…I’m Sorry…Todd.”

“Dirk?”

“I said No!” and Dirk woke up like he had been shocked with electricity, tears running down his face and breath shaking.

It took him a while to register where he was and held into Todd like he was the most vulnerable thing in the world.

“Dir- ”

“I won’t let it happen again. I’ll go find them right now and solve it. Never again.”  He was too fast for an injured Todd. He horridly threw the blanket and shoved his feet into his shoes.

“I’ll be right back!”

And Todd was hearing those words for the second time that day, and he didn’t know to what extent he could believe in them. The first time took a couple of hours, he didn’t know how much longer this will last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn't want to take forever to post the new chapter, so I stayed quite late to finish this.  
> I hope it's not as bad as I think it is!  
> Please comment your opinions!


	3. Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write chapter summary lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so bad!

“I’ve got to do this right!” Dirk determined as he horridly closed the car door behind, not bothering to the lock the car as he shoved the keys in his pockets.

Dirk wasn’t the brave type of person, he knew so himself but he’s not going to let this slide. Attacking people is no good, very bad and especially his friends. He knows that the universe is connecting to him to wherever he needs to be. This is the alley from the previous night, it’ll lead him to the boy.

“find the boy, give him back to his grandfather, happy ever after!” Dirk took a deep breath before taking steady steps toward the door.

He had woken up to an ugly nightmare, that didn’t only take the peace of sleep, but it may also lead to taking Todd from him. His dreams were never psychic, but they still could be a warning. Todd was injured right now and he’s not willing to put Todd through that again. For him to take care of Todd after he’s discharged, he may need to end the case as soon as possible.

He tried pushing the door forward, but it didn’t budge.

He sighed. Without Todd or Farah, it may take him another day to figure things out. Everything with them was much quicker and easier.

“Come on Dirk!” He encouraged himself.

Right! There was something about doors moving sideways like the automatic ones in stores! The only doors Dirk knew about were the heavy silver door that was only opened by a set of keys back in Black-Wing.

Dirk took a deep breath and pushed with all the strength he’s got to the left.

It did the trick. The material of both door and wall are made of the same stony material but the door didn’t weight as heavy as it should be, must be for aesthetic purposes, deceive the eye.

“Are you not going to stop until you kill every one of your friends?” An old, rough voice took Dirk out of his thoughts as he took a step inside, indirectly trying to examine things around him regardless of how dark it is.

“you can easily come for me you know. Don’t attack my friends.”

“What do you want?”

“Daniel Nelson.”

“I’m not so sure you would want him if I told you his the one who stabbed your friend.”

Dirk gasped.

“Y-you…W-what...?” Did they just let a minor hit someone?

“Run for your life Mr Gently.” Dirk couldn’t really make out the guys features, but now after his eyes have adjusted to the dark, he seems to be somewhere mid-thirty, with a beard and long hair up until his shoulders. His outfit was all the same colour; black. He didn’t seem to be guarded.

“I need the boy,” Dirk said with determination.

“Okay”

There was a pregnant silence before Dirk huffed a chuckle.

“Huh?”

“Under the condition, the child doesn’t come back. If he is to come back to us, then you better know I’ll wipe you and your whole agency or anyone who knows we exit.  At first, I thought you guys were a private detective – which you are – but you’re not working on the case with the police, and I would know if you were or weren’t. I hate dealing with stupid police. Therefore, I thought giving you a warning would be enough but that doesn’t work on likes of you, I did my research. So, you can take the child, but I can only tell you that you’ve got a very short period before the child comes back running here. Here is what he thinks is his home.”

Without giving any time for Dirk to process the information, he signalled by raising his hand as he mouthed “Steven Stayner”.

Dirk’s eyes widen in shock. He could have easily fallen to the trap that there was no one there, not until a teenager emerged from one of the corners.

Very dark corners.

“Accompany this man back home.” He ordered as he lit up a cigarette.

“Yes. Sir.”

No questioning? Asking why or why not? Just how did these people communicate? Not too keen on knowing, Dirk didn’t waste a minute shooting his next question.

“I Said Daniel Nel-”

“Show them out.” By the tone of his voice, he was impatient.

“Never mind!” Dirk muttered before hustling out of the door, out of the alley and next to his car.

The street lights helped in identifying the child. He was obviously much older now, but it is Daniel.

“Um…H-he…” Dirk sighed as the child simply ignored him and made himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

This was going to be a long night.

-

“Are you out of your mind? How did you even do that!” Farah screamed into the phone.

“I…Well…you see-”

“Don’t even bother Dirk! Stay where you are, I’m coming right over!”

“No Farah! You can’t. No, well, you can but I highly suggest you don’t because well I really think you should just stay the night with Todd and when you bring him tomorrow morning, I’ll explain to the both of you.”

“Dirk I can’t simply leave you with the child. What if they were after you now? Like a trap!”

“No, I don’t think so!”

And before Farah could scream into the phone again, Dirk stopped.

“Please, I need my hearing ability to solve the case, Farah.”

“Fine! You better be in one-piece tomorrow morning.” She spoke through gritted teeth before ending the call.

“What happened?” Questioned Todd with a frown.

“Dirk happened.” Farah sighed.

“He literally went back into the Alley and asked whoever he found there for the boy and guess what?” Farah didn’t need to wait for a response. “They gave him the boy. And then guess what again?” She didn’t wait this time either. “Dirk took him!”

“But w-what’s so bad-”

“We don’t even know who these people are Todd. It must be fishy if they gave the child back.”

“We’ve got to wait until we hear Dirk’s side of the story. Plus, you should know better Farah. You’ve always got to expect the unexpected.”

-

“Would you like to drink some water?” Dirk felt like he was talking to the wall, or a stone, or statue! Yes! A statue. This boy wouldn’t respond to anything Dirk asked him or told him to do. He spent the whole night sitting on Dirk’s couch, but he didn’t sleep or move an inch. Dirk had accidentally fallen asleep but woke up to find the child in the same position.

And when he heard knocking on the door, he stumbled and nearly fell through the processing of opening the door.

“Farah! Todd!” Dirk exclaimed as he threw himself to hug them.

Who could reject a hug from Dirk? Even if they were mad at him. Well, Farah was.

“Hello, Dirk.”

“Slowly there,” Farah instructed as she helped Todd to the couch.

“Todd!” Dirk exclaimed again. Todd didn’t need Dirk to tell him how glad he is back, because the excitement and relief were evident on his face.

“Yes, Dirk. I’m back. Thank you.”

Dirk nodded with a wide smile spread on his mouth.

“Now if you could please tell us the mess you got yourself into.” Farah cleared her throat, questioning and demanding answers after Todd and Dirk were done with their moment.

“Well…” Dirk tried to sort his thoughts out. “…this is Daniel Nelson…” Dirk frowned upon the dirty look the young boy gave him. “but he’s known as Steven Stayner. And he won’t bother to pay attention to you unless you call him by Steven, but I’ll go with Steve because it’s so much quicker to say. Anyways…” Dirk trailed off as he waved his hands around. “The gang or mafia or whatever it is said that-”

“Stay dogs.” Steven cut off Dirk.

Dirk’s eyes went wide as his mouth dropped.  
“T-that’s…the first few words he ever says!”

“Maybe he realised there are reliable people now. Like real adults.” Farah rolled her eyes as she pushed Dirk _gently -_ slightly - to the side and sat next to the kidnapped boy.

Todd chuckled as Dirk frowned and took a seat next to Todd.

“Stay dogs?” Farah asked.

“That what we are called. Not ‘Gang’ or ‘Mafia’.”

“What do you guys do then? Or what are you?”

“None of your business.”   
Farah looked offended for a good long minute until she snapped out of it. Right. It’s just a 13 years old boy.

“You seriously bought winter into the middle of spring. Just how cold are you?” Farah sighed.

“We have to convince him to go back to his grandfather. If we don’t and he doesn’t end up going back…” Dirk shifted uncomfortably “…we’ll be wiped out cause apparently, we know who they are…and him.” Dirk nodded towards the boy.

“That’s weird. Why would he-” and before Todd could finish his sentence, Steven cut him off.

The kid had an attitude. Didn’t know how to wait for someone to finish talking.

“Because he took me in to take care of me. He never kidnapped me!” He exclaimed.

Todd couldn’t conclude how this boy worked. But Todd knew better he’s probably traumatised, torn between going back and staying in a place he found a home in.

“I don’t know why he keeps giving me up to private detectives so they can send me back. I told him over and over that, I’ll stay with him! Do whatever he wants, b-but I don’t know why!” and it seems all that lack of talking from since he had come back with Dirk, had bolted up and led him to snap.

“Because he cares about you,” Dirk concluded, those dancing stars in his eyes seemed to die out. “I think I understand what’s going on now. The day you went missing wasn’t because you got kidnapped but you simply got lost and wondered on your own, until he found you. Whoever ‘he’ is. He found you, and for whatever reason, he took you in thinking that he may be able to return you back to your guardian. Failing, he kept you in and took care of you. He must have had grudge against the police and didn’t want you to hand you to them. Looking for any private detective to help you back – that of course with no connection with the police b-because…well of what they do, not that I know what it is. Thinking that we were harm to them the first time, they warned us, however after finding of us, he sent you with us so that we can help you back.” Dirk smiled as bright as the sun could be on a summer day Todd noted.

“And the reason he wants you back is probably that of his work. It’s dangerous and it won’t always lead to the bright future he wants for you.”

There was a heavy silence that followed after Dirk had finished his explanation and deduction.

“Did it,” Dirk said as he smiled at Todd, seems like Dirk had bought summer back into this Spring.

-

It was hard. Very hard, to convince the young boy that he had to go back.

“But I can’t repay him like that!” The boy would exclaim with rage as Dirk tried very hard to show him that this is what he wants for him.

And Todd was amazed at how mature this 13-year-old boy was and deep down he knew he’ll grow to be someone successful. Or he’ll grow to forget these few years of his life. Dirk had the most determined face to convince the child.

“Family is the best thing you can have. No one will ever love you as they do. Especially that your grandpa hasn’t given up looking for you. If you truly are keen on repaying that guy for taking care of you, why don’t you grow up into someone who can help him in the future? True help, not just completing tasks for him.” Farah had positioned herself on the ground, held into the child’s hand while speaking to him.

“Maybe you will be able to protect to him...a-and not fail in the process.” This hit a soft spot for Farah, whether the fact that she felt like she didn’t the right thing for her family or the Patrick Spring case.

It didn’t take a half a day until the grandfather had come running to pick up his grandson. And it didn’t take long for the child to break the cage he built around himself and fall back into the hands of his guardian.

It was a beautiful sight to see, however, Todd could never forget the pained and hurt expression Dirk had on his face when he whispered, “Wish I had grandpa too.” And when he had realised Todd was looking at him, he flashed him a smile and Todd felt his heart sank.

-

This was one of those small cases they usually stumbled upon ever since the Wendimoor case, not that _anyone_ was complaining anymore. Cases like this help Todd to understand that Dirk is a detective, this is what he’s supposed to do. It’s true that things are done much quicker because of the universe. A case like this would take, probably a couple of months and this is where Dirk’s power comes in place. Maybe he’s needed for when the universe is desperate. However, with big cases like Patrick Spring and Wendimoor, things always fall out of hands. As if Dirk is truly used as a tool, being placed where he needs to be at any time given, regardless of the danger.

The case was over, and they had decided to take a short break.

“Alright then, I’ll come to check on you tomorrow, but I’ll see you guys on Monday for work.” Farah bid her goodbyes and left in declaring a new trip to visit Tina and Hobbs during the break days.

“Come on,” Dirk said after he had closed and locked the door after Farah. “I’ll help you wash up and get ready for bed.”

“Much appreciated.”

Dirk slowly took hold of Todd’s right side and helped him in standing up. Todd could feel the aching from his right side whenever he tried to move, groaning in the process. He took slow steps but eventually he was able to add more pace in his walk because of Dirk’s support.

“I’ll help you with taking off your shirt.”

“Great, cause moving my arms around and turning isn’t great of an option at the moment.”

“Did you bring the medications?” Dirk asked as he slowly and unintentionally closed the gap between them, bending a little as he unbuckled the buttons on the shirt.

“Mhm. Farah bought them for me after I got discharged and before coming here.”

“You’ve also got to also take your pararibulitis, in case the injury causes or triggers an attack.”

Without waiting for Todd’s reply, he guided him to the bathroom, placing a hand behind his back.

Todd could feel the seriousness of the atmosphere, Dirk being so keen on taking care of Todd, wasn’t something his used to. Where did messy and loud Dirk go?

And when Todd stopped in front of the bathroom door, Dirk gave him a questioning look.

“Dirk, I can do this on my own. Thanks.”

It then seemed to hit Dirk. He took a step and smiled a little.

“Oh right! Yes, you can do bathroom stuff on your own! There’s a spare toothbrush; green. The yellow is mine! And give me your clothes after you take them off so I can wash them, and I’ll place new clothes and towels in front of the bathroom.”

“Right, thank you, Dirk.”

-

Todd couldn’t feel any better after lying down. It was a long and tiring day even though he hadn’t done much, barely moved. It was about half-past 9, Todd would dream to sleep at such an hour. He was an owl, couldn’t flutter an eye until midnight. Dirk was carefully wrapping the blanket around Todd. No one has spoken or planned that Todd will spend the night in Dirk’s hand, but things were just fitting in place. Isn’t this how they handled their everyday life?

“Would you like to eat something before taking both medications? I highly recommend you do that!” he explained.

“Dir, how the hell do you know how to do something correctly? The last time you were sick you took two tablets at a time, twice a day, instead of one tablet per day.”

“Oh! Farah texted me everything I need to do in order!”

“You asked Farah for help?”

“It’s just to keep you alive Todd! I’ll be right back.”

And Todd could feel some weird type of warmth feel up his chest. He wasn’t a fan of feelings, but this felt nice but soon enough a dreading feeling that was somewhat like falling rocks settled in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t deserve such care. Yes, Amanda did kind of forgave him but wait until his parents find out. And up until now, not one person from the band had been given the apology that he deserved. They all did.

However, when Dirk had returned with a sandwich and few tablets and a cup of water, he scrabbled the though to the back of his mind.

Not long after stuffing the sandwich in his mouth and swallowing his tablets, he felt fuzzy as his eyelids got harder to keep up and eventually closed them not paying much attention to the hand that was stroking his hair. He eventually fell asleep, unknowing of the dark cloud that is pending to hunt his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> This will be multi-chaptered. It's not my first fanfic, but first in a while! I really would love some support if you truly liked it.  
> There are so many thoughts for this fic so I hope it works out well!


End file.
